1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat light source apparatus, particularly to a flat light source apparatus with self-luminous light sources such as light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat light source apparatuses are widely used for applications which need uniform illuminance distribution. Flat light sources using self-luminous light sources, such as light emitting diodes, have already been put in practical use as well. Each element of a flat light source, which constitutes a flat light source apparatus, is usually formed in a predetermined shape, such as a strip shape like a rectangle like or a square. However, since the area which receives a flat light source apparatus is determined in advance, depending on applications, the flat light source apparatus is manufactured in a desired shape by combining the elements in the predetermined shape, mentioned above, into the desired shape, and by electrically connecting the elements.
Thus, the drawback in prior art is that there is limited flexibility in the shapes that can be used to assemble a flat light source apparatus because the flat light source apparatus has to be formed into the desired shape by combining elements that have a predetermined shape. Moreover, the resultant electric wiring requires complicated work, which necessitates improving manufacturing efficiency.